Scribbled Musings (Inside the Writer's Mind)
by Drea Jackman
Summary: What really drives a person to Fic and websites? I mean really drives them? Are you all plagued like I am behind the scenes? Take a look and you tell me.


TITLE: Scribbled Musings  
  
WRITTEN BY: Drea Jackman  
  
EMAIL: DreaJackman@Literati.co.uk  
  
RATING: PG-13 (language)  
  
SUMMARY: What really drives a person to Fic and websites? I mean really drives them? Are you all   
plagued like I am behind the scenes? Take a look and you tell me.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters involved. They belong to Cameron/Eglee Producions and  
Marvel/FOX respectively. And Drea's all me, so back off! I belong to no one...but if there's a Logan  
offering...  
  
ARCHIVE: You'd want this in your archive? Whassup with you?!?!  
  
FEEDBACK: Like there's anything that needs to be said about this lil insane rant.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
Max: [whispering to Logan] What's she doing?  
  
Logan: [whispering back] Work.  
  
Drea: [overhearing] Bio report actually. Genetics. [looks to Max] Feel like  
helping?  
  
Max: Can't you do it later?  
  
Logan: Max, it's important.  
  
Drea: Yeah, I have alot to do here so, [pauses to finish typing] back off or pitch  
in.  
  
Logan: [smiles and is elbowed in the ribs by Max] Ow!  
  
Max: [looking mildly annoyed] Logan!  
  
Wolverine: [standing over by the window in silence up till now] Yeah?  
  
Rogue: She ain't talkin' t' you Logan.  
  
Logan: Yeah, that'd be me.  
  
Max: [Looking to Wolverine] Stick with Wolvie, I only need one Logan in my life.  
  
Rogue: An' why does he get Logan?  
  
Wolverine: Cause Wolverine's an alias worthy of a real man, not some sissy  
Eyes Only.  
  
Drea: Hey, you guys wanna keep it down. I'm still trying to work here!  
  
Max: But you're not writing fic. I don't see a single mention of me or Logan  
anywhere.  
  
Rogue: [sulky] An' ya haven't even touched any of y'ur X-Men work in months.   
[looks sad] An' what about our site?  
  
Wolverine: [places a hand on Rogue's shoulders for comfort] Shh, it's alright  
darlin'.  
  
Drea: [getting more and more frustrated, stops typing] Now the site was NOT  
my fault. Homestead wanted me to pay and I didn't have time to handle the move  
to another host.  
  
Rogue: [pouty] Liar! You were off takin' care of their site! [glares at Logan &  
Max]  
  
Drea: But, but...I...  
  
Wolverine: [getting pissed off cause Rogue's upset] And our fic. Don't say you  
were busy. I've been snoopin' round ff.net and I've seen your profile. [glares at  
Logan & Max like Rogue] THEY get all the attention now.  
  
Max: Damn right we do! Have you seen this man?!  
  
Logan: [blushing] Aww Max.  
  
Max: I'm just pissed that you're not writing OUR fic right now. What's the dealio?   
We not hot enough together anymore or somethin'?  
  
Drea: [drops pen off end of desk in frustration] BUT I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW!  
  
Logan: [snuggling Max from behind in a warm hug] Baby, c'mere...  
  
Rogue; [Rolls eyes] Oh please!  
  
Drea: [exasperated] SEE!?!? You don't need me to write fic for you. You two  
are all over each other with or without my help.  
  
Max: [leaning into Logan's arms] Maybe,  
  
Logan: [kissing Max's neck] She's right y'know.  
  
Drea: Thank you! Not just a pretty face our Eyes Only.  
  
:::SNIKT:::  
  
[Max & Logan stop their play and look up suddenly, a little pissed off at being  
interrupted. Drea jumps and stops typing yet again. All look to Wolverine who's  
lookin' mighty pissed himself]  
  
Wolverine: [through gritted teeth] There those two go again. We ain't just here  
to get picked up when the next movie sequel hits.  
  
Drea: [sighing] 2002.  
  
Logan: 2002? What year is this?  
  
Drea: 2001, why? [realizes] Oh, yeah.  
  
Max: What?  
  
Logan: But I was only 13 years old in 2001.  
  
Rogue: Ya don' look it t' me sugah.  
  
Logan: Maybe because I'm 33, though I can tell how you'd be thrown. The  
glasses do make me look younger.   
  
Max: [snuggling again, kissing Logan's neck] And sexier, don't wanna forget  
that.  
  
Rogue: Again with the kissing!  
  
Wolverine: In the same time-frame that people disapprove of me and Rogue  
bein' together cause of the age gap, they still manage to 'ship these two when  
they have a gap a year bigger. Life's just fucked up, I'll tell ya that right now kid.  
  
Rogue: Ah hope you know that we're most likely NOT gonna get to be t'gether in  
the next movie, so fic like yours, an' all the shipper friendly stuff out there, it's all  
that's keepin' us t'gether.  
  
Wolverine: Aww darlin', c'mere. [retracts claws loudly and wraps arms around  
Rogue to comfort her]  
  
Drea: Okay how about when I'm done here I look at some kind of salvage op for  
Adamantium. Would that cheer you up?  
  
Logan: [breaking kiss for a sec] What about Logan & Max? I know we kept  
nagging at you to complete the move, but it's still gotta be maintained.  
  
Drea: I'm doin' my best here. Believe it or not, you guys are something of a little  
hobby. Y'know, real life's out there with my name all over it.  
  
Max: So if I help out on that paper, do Logan and I get some sort of reward?  
  
Wolverine: Hey, OUR fic first, remember Jackman?  
  
Drea: What?!  
  
Wolverine: [smirking] Yeah, didn't think I knew about that one did you?   
Jackman, a guy I bear more than a striking resemblance to?  
  
Max: What of it? The man's one hell of a hot boy.  
  
Drea: Yeah, good point.  
  
Logan: [looking upset] Hey, I though I was your hot boy!  
  
Max: You ARE Logan.  
  
Drea: What can you say? Your girl has good taste.  
  
Logan: [smiling a bit] Guess you're right. [starts kissing Max]  
  
Rogue: Oh Mah GOD! How come they get to be all over each other in a world  
where we can't even touch?  
  
Max: [between muffled kisses from Logan] Actually, this season I can't get too  
close to Logan let alone touch him. I'll infect him with a virus that'll kill him if I do.  
  
Drea: Guess I'll have to take your word for it. Don't get the new season till  
January.  
  
Logan: What? That sucks!  
  
Drea: But the Informant Net, you'll be my Eyes Only right?  
  
Max: He's MY Eyes Only, get your own.  
  
Drea: You know what I meant Maxie. You guys can be my eyes and ears in the  
DA world. Help me write fic for the new season.  
  
Max: Nah, how about you just glaze right over the virus thing. [Turns to Logan] I  
wanna be able to touch this guy all over.  
  
Logan: [typical male response] And I wanna let her and enjoy it without the  
prospect of um...dying!  
  
Drea: Not gonna happen, least never in my fic.  
  
Max: You promise?  
  
Drea: [crosses her heart] I promise.  
  
Rogue: [rolls eyes again] C'mon Logan, let's get outta here while these two get  
down on it.  
  
Wolverine: Right behind ya kid.  
  
Drea: I'll take care of it honest. Don't worry 'bout it.  
  
Wolverine: Sure, but I'm not him. Guess there's only room for one Logan in your  
life darlin'.  
  
Drea: There's plenty for both. There's even a site dedicated to just the two of  
you. I'm not the only one there for you.  
  
Wolverine: [looks thoughtful] Where?  
  
Drea: [clicks key on computer] The Logans. See, not alone afterall. Plenty  
Logan-LUV to go around.  
  
Wolverine: Okay thanks. We'll see you again soon darlin'.  
  
Drea: Late  
  
Max: [ignoring last portion of conversation too distracted by Logan] And you can  
just ignore Asha.  
  
Drea: [now completely distracted from work] Asha? This woman that's got eyes  
for your man?  
  
Max: See how fast she goes blind with that in mind.  
  
Logan: [surprised] Max! Don't talk like that.  
  
Drea: Yeah, if anyone's gonna defend against the onslaught of Logan/Asha fic  
it'll be me and Danae. Trust us, we got your back.  
  
Max: [not convinced] Just you two? That's it?  
  
Drea: Well there's alot more 'shippers out there right behind you guys. I'm sure  
they're not gonna trade you guys in for a lower quality model.  
  
Logan: Thanks.  
  
Max: So the fic'll keep coming?  
  
Drea: [smiling] Yep, when I have the time between Uni and studying.  
  
Logan: And site updates right?  
  
Drea: And those.  
  
Max: So, now that you're not typing away furiously at that report, think there's a  
chance of maybe writing us another fic?  
  
Drea: Well now that you've managed to totally derail my train of thought, maybe.  
  
Logan: And it'll be good/  
  
Drea: Can't promise the Earth can I?  
  
Max: Not too much Logan upset this time, please? That last big one made me  
beat on his ass and cute as that ass is, I don't wanna hafta do that again for a  
while. Don't like it when you make him cry.  
  
Logan: But we still get to kiss right? We gotta do that at least.  
  
Drea: Okay, any other requests while I'm at it?  
  
Max: [evil grin] Yeah, how about Logan and I actually get to bang the gong  
sometime in one of your fics?  
  
Logan: [smile mirroring Max's] Actually I wanna know so I can make a formal  
request.  
  
Drea: [blushing all sorts of red] You HAVE banged the gong before.  
  
Logan: Where, when?  
  
Drea: [defensive] Cabin by the Lake, the lakeside.  
  
Max: Where else?  
  
Drea: Umm...[thinks]  
  
Logan: Come on  
  
Max: Can't think of any can you?  
  
Drea: Can too  
  
Logan: Examples?  
  
Drea: In both Games and Afterglow you two not only banged the gong, but you  
totally rocked each other's worlds. Happy?  
  
Max: Okay so technically it's been left to the reader to imagine the act itself.  
  
Drea: Yeah, so?  
  
Logan: So I want some real action this time.  
  
Drea: [sarcastically] While I'm at it, how about I just cure your spinal damage  
and maybe we can throw out the chair too.  
  
Max: You can do that?  
  
Drea: [thinking carefully] Well maybe if I get through my degree, someday  
something'll be possible, BUT if you two keep distracting me and I flunk genetics  
it'll never happen.  
  
Logan: Good point. Max, how 'bout we leave her to it?  
  
Max: Proposal for you.  
  
Drea: Yeah?  
  
Max: I write your genetics report and you write the fic. Deal?  
  
Drea: Deal.  
  
Logan: [smiling] And I'll cover the site update this week.  
  
[After all the work is done, report's written and printed, the fic's done and the  
site's updated, Drea closes down comp. Logan and Max prepare to leave]  
  
Drea: Hey wait, you forgot this. [throws fic to Max] Enjoy.  
  
  
  



End file.
